A new perspective on stardom
by NeoQueenSerenity0289
Summary: Tom thought he was everything what happens when someone puts him in his place. What happens when his curiosity is piqued


"Jess over here!" Jude said "Hey Jude" She said solemnly She could always put things in perspective for Jude " so what did you want to talk to me about" " I want you to come to my school talent show I mean we've been friends since when I know Jamie doesn't know me and Kat certainly doesn't but I mean what do you expect when your best friend moves away but at least we kept in touch and guess what" "what" Jude said " I live here now" " no" "yes" Jess said they squeal "that's so awesome ok I'll definitely come when is it" "December 10" jess said " yeah I'll definitely be their mind if I bring a few people" "no I don't the more the merrier hey at least our schools aren't rivals yeah that's awesome"

C'mon Tommy she has talent I swear we sue to sing together all the time she wont hurt your ears besides its just a talent show its not like she's asking for anyone to sign her a record deal in fact she doesn't want to be famous" he stopped dead in his tracks Jude bumped into him he couldn't figure it out how could someone not want to be famous "what person doesn't want to be famous" "her, she already has her life planned out she's going to be an art teacher for a university and a chorus teacher she cant decide" Fine I'll come but only because she's your friend" thank you so much"

At the talent show

"Ok Jessica Johnson singing "A Whatever Life"

Did I hear you say Whatever  
Turn and walk away forever  
Was it my mistake or did we just get too close?  
Well till we meet again you had better learn to

Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and don't hold back, tell the truth and don't forget to Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do don't live a whatever life.

Betcha think its cool to never  
Care about the things that matter  
Was it just a dream or did we feel something real?  
You'll be all alone until you finally start to

Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and don't hold back, tell the truth and don't forget to Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do don't live a whatever life.

(whatever, whatever...)

It's been a long time waiting till I'm moving on.  
I'm ready to be strong and

Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and don't hold back, tell the truth and don't forget to Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do don't live a whatever life.

Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking

(A whatever life...)

Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking

Whatever you do don't live a whatever life

After Tom finished listening the whole crowd got up and clapped for her and obviously she won but he refused to

Tommy's thoughts: she sang like and angel she was so good she has to get a record deal good thing I bought a tape recorder

Tommy went up to jess after the show "that was amazing where'd you learn to sing like that" "my friends mother taught me she was learning o be an opera singer, so Mr. Quincy you heard me singing and you want to know why I haven't been offered a contract from anyone yet for a c.d. am I right?" "yes, so why" "I don't want to be famous I don't want to share my music like that I like sharing it for those who truly appreciate it and knowing who my real friends are, knowing that reporters wont try to find out my deepest darkest secret having time in my life and peace calmness I can still sing for people I just don't want to be chased down by anyone have screaming fans" "but don't you see there are so many positive sides to it" "don't worry Mr. Quincy." "Tommy Quincy" "I'm well aware of who you are, I'm sure you irritated by the fact that every time a girl sees you they squeal I mean it must be annoying not to be treated as a n equal your not better than anyone" " so why did you ask Jude to bring me here" " I never asked her now if you excuse me I have to be going Jude and I are going to the mall after I drop off my trophy at have a nice night Mr. Quincy"

Jude went up to Tommy after his perspective was hanged he was just standing their "Tommy are you ok, oh I get it she put you in your place she tends to do that a lot she really puts things in perspective for me I go to her when I am acting like I'm better than my other friends and she puts me in my place she's a real down to earth girl and she's only 16 she and I are a lot alike, by that shocked expression I bet you thought she was 18 right." "yeah she's amazing" "yeah well look I got to go we're dropping off her trophy at her house so we can go celebrate at the mall" Jude said "see ya tomorrow Jude"(a/n: wahts with my she said he said they said we all said grr) "yeah bye Tommy" "bye"

A/n; guess she put things into perspective for him


End file.
